Love, the Strongest Magic
by ToldInTechnicolour
Summary: 100 Pairings challenge. After all, love is the bond that ties us together. Sometimes unexpectedly!
1. NevilleLuna A Certain Shade of Red

**100 Pairings Challenge - Table 2**  
**Neville/Luna**

**_I'm sorry, my first attempt at a HP fanfiction and it's awful! I hope I get better with time, reviews with criticisms and tips would be greatly appreciated!_  
**

**A Certain Shade of Red.  
**

She was an outcast because of her tendency to dream. He was an outcast because he was so clumsy. Neither of them seemed to fit into their respective houses and both of them had trouble finding a friend. It was no wonder then, that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood found each other to talk to.

The two really came together when the Ministry united against the Golden Trio. They were in a flux between the two sides; they knew that You-Know-Who was most definitely back but they weren't privy to all the details of the resistance. It was a little frustrating for Neville, but he couldn't help but be slightly relieved. The battle at the Ministry was enough excitement to last him for a good long while. He wanted to help overthrow Voldemort, but he felt that he'd more hinder than help right now. Luna understood that. They didn't meet up often, but when they talked, they would do so for hours at a time.

It was a Wednesday evening and Neville was walking to the Library to do some much needed research when he saw Luna Lovegood surrounded by Seventh year Slytherins. He could tell they were doing their best to rile her. They were insulting The Quibbler and her beliefs in the variety of magical (and perhaps fictional) creatures. Neville had always been intrigued by the strength of Luna's convictions on the existence and Snorlacks and Nargles and it pained him to see his friend so set upon.

Neville knew that he wasn't exactly the most intimidating figure that Gryffindor had ever produced, but he knew he wanted to help the girl. After all, she was the only one who had been with him in the battle and wasn't too caught up with wonderful, terrifying plans to halt the decline of the Wizarding world to talk to him. He steeled himself and walked towards the group.

It was surprising how unsurprised he was to see the silvery-haired witch stood answering the questions of a group of burly and unfriendly elder boys with a look of complete complacency on her very pretty face. Wait, very pretty? Had Neville just thought that? He mentally shook himself, he'd have to think about that later, he had some extracting to do.  
"Luna, Professor Sprout would like to see you," he called over the gaggle of boys who were clearly getting frustrated that they couldn't anger this quixotic little witch. It was the first thing that came to mind, and Neville congratulated himself mentally for quick thinking, he really was improving! He had resolved to become more confident so that, when the time came, he might actually be of use in bringing the resistance's plans to fruition.

"It has been lovely talking to you boys, but I really must go now," Luna said with a smile and the Slytherins parted in astonishment to let her through. They had never failed to scare anyone before, let alone a petite, younger witch.

"Don't forget about the Wrackspurts! They are particularly common at this time of year," she called over her shoulder, already walking away with Neville. He snuck a look back over his shoulder and couldn't help but smirk at the confusion on the boys' faces. His heart was pounding though, he had never liked any kind of confrontation and ones such as that were high on his 'to avoid' list!  
"Luna, Professor Sprout doesn't really want you," he said, turning to her with a faint blush, "I just wanted to get you away from those boys, they were obviously trying to bother you."

"Really? I thought they were most delightful, very interested in Father's magazine. Thank you though, Neville, that was really sweet of you." She tilted her head to one side and looked at him. "Why, you have gone the precise shade of red that a Hefflepod should be when picked!"

Neville looked at the girl walking next to him, he wasn't sure where they were walking to, but that didn't matter. It still caught him off-guard how pretty his friend actually was. She had been a real friend over the past few weeks and he felt lucky to have her. Once you got used to it, her dreamy ways were really quite endearing and she had made shy, clumsy Neville feel like he was interesting and worth her time.

It turned out they were walking to the Ravenclaw common rooms, Neville felt slightly embarrassed. It was something couples did, walking each other to places. He kind of liked that idea though. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Neville and Luna. Their names seemed to fit. He had really begun to hope that they would fit just as well.

Why not find out tonight? He had resolved to be brave after all. And the memories of meeting her and all the time they had spent together flashed through his brain. If he couldn't do this, he would stay as the useless boy-in-the-background for the rest of his life. After the Ministry and seeing that the threat to the Wizarding world was real, he knew that they needed all the help they could get. Neville was determined to help stop the Deatheaters, especially after what happened to his parents, and he knew he needed to practise having courage.

"Wrackspurt caught you, Neville?" Luna looked at him pityingly, shaking his arm to bring him out of his daze. They had reached the entrance to her Common rooms.

Neville Longbottom had made up his mind. It was now or never. His chance to be brave. He knew there would be more difficult things to face in the coming months, but this was a start. A small step which seemed huge. He also knew that, with her by his side, he'd be a lot more confident, readier to face the world.

The corridor was empty and the wind rattled the glass of the windows. Neville Longbottom stooped and took the face of his friend into his large, scarred hands. He slowly placed his lips onto hers. She seemed to fall into him as she slid her hands up his back. He was the loveliest boy that she knew and there had always been something about that Hefflepod red...

That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_**I'm not keen on this at all, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**R&R?  
**_


	2. DracoPansy The Old Days

**Pansy/Draco**

**_I like this one, but it's quite short. Feeling rather ill at the moment, so I'd love some reviews. Thank you for previous reviews :)_  
**

Draco Malfoy was stood on Platform 9¾. He'd just waved Scorpius off to his second year at Hogwarts and was in no mood to return home yet. Astoria contracted had Scrofungulus and was confined to a room at St. Mungos; her condition was fine – barely even ill! - but there were no visitors allowed due to the contagious nature of the disease. She'd been in there for a fortnight and, with Scorpius having left for school, Draco could see the next few weeks being exceedingly boring.

As was the custom on the platform, parents mingled and talked for a good half hour after the train had pulled away. Draco couldn't see anyone he felt like talking to. The Potters and the Weasleys were there of course, but although the fall of Voldemort had changed Draco for the better, he still didn't have strong amiable feelings towards his old rivals.

He had come to accept that Pureblood superiority was not only discriminatory but also limiting. People weren't likely to associate with Pureblood supremacists these days which was bad for restoring honour to the family name. Anyway, he'd seen plenty of things which made him appreciate that talent and magic were gifts that could be bestowed upon anybody.

However, Draco Malfoy would never stop being a Slytherin and if he wanted some fun, he was damn well going to get it, and he wasn't going to bother about those pesky moral things, oh no!

He'd decided he'd do just about anything for a bit of fun at that moment, but he had yet to find exactly what that could be. With his trademark Malfoy smirk playing on his lips, he scanned the crowded platform.

It was then that he spotted her. Oh, this was perfect! A slender, black-haired witch stood a little apart from the crowd. To the casual observer, it seemed that she deigned herself too important to talk to the crowd; to Draco, it seemed that they were right. However, he detected something else too. She seemed a little nervous, must be her first year sending her kid away. Draco hadn't seen her since a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, he wanted to relinquish all ties to his former prejudices and she seemed to want to carry on her beliefs. Shame really. The adoration she always provided did wonders for his ego.

She must have moved on though. At Hogwarts she'd always hung around him, flirting, whether he wanted her to or not. But for her to be here, now, she would have had to have had a child. Here alone? Well, Pansy Parkinson wasn't someone you could put up with for long. Her moods were too extreme.

Draco had found his entertainment. It helped that it was wrapped up in a package that appeared to have improved with age. Her features were no longer so pug-like and her body, well, that was something a Malfoy could appreciate. His Astoria had always been a little more curvy. Not that he didn't enjoy that, but a change can be good for a man. He loved his wife, but he wasn't one to say no to temptation. And she wasn't either! Astoria had cheated on him before, and he dealt with it. He'd cheated on her before, and she'd dealt with it. Once more wouldn't hurt. And Pansy looked...regal. And Draco liked regal.

He strode towards her, his cloak swirling round his ankles. He came from behind as to be unnoticed and observed no wedding band on her finger. Stooping slightly, he breathed into her ear.

"Missing the old days, Parkinson?".

She whirled around, her eyes wide with shock. "Draco?"

"Not here, Pans," he pulled her into a niche. He may have been willing to risk Astoria's wrath, but he wasn't stupid. He didn't want to invite it publicly.

They stopped and looked at each other in silence, drinking in every minute change in appearance.

"So, Pans..." Draco eventually began with an arched eyebrow.

"Shut up, Malfoy,". He was surprised by her hostility until she shoved him roughly against the wall, arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet her lips.

When they finally came up for air, they both looked rather dishevelled. His blonde hair was mussed and her robes were distinctly more crumpled than was fitting for a Parkinson. He clearly still held that affect over her.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere," the witch grinned impishly. "Back to my place, Drakes. If I remember rightly, I know something else that's 9¾."  
He shuddered, he'd always hated being called that, but he wasn't going to refuse. His ego had certainly been stroked by the exaggeration. Pansy was just as good as he'd remembered, and her looks were even better. She wasn't simpering to him quite so much either. Draco found himself feeling that he might just have gotten lucky.

_**Sometimes people really don't change, eh? Hehe. **_


End file.
